


We Five Brothers

by Snarkyowl



Category: Markiplier Egos, jacksepticegos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkyowl/pseuds/Snarkyowl
Summary: Writings about the five search engines turned androids.





	1. RED

Red can’t remember much beyond the point of splitting Blue that day. Remembers flashes of labs and questions, agonizing pain, but aside from that he remembers nothing. Sometimes he wonders if big brother remembers all of it in full, as he’s the original. The one they split from. Red wonders, but he dares not ask.

Settled on a table in the lab big brother explained to be theirs, Red beeps thoughtfully. Upon confronting Bing, their main objective had been intimidation. Now, Red supposed he had time to figure himself out. He was Google IRL Edition R. From what big brother had told him, he was the social aspects of them all. The gossip.

He felt oddly new, as though he was still learning things despite knowing almost all there was to know. He was a Google after all, not a simple minded human being. Fleshbags.

Crinkling his nose in distaste at the thought of fleshy humans, he shook his head out and turned his attention to his brothers. While big brother had been quietly adamant not to call them a family, Red felt that was what they were. After all, they all came from Blue. If anything he should be father, not brother. Still, he seemed to tolerate brother better than father so they stuck with that. Behind his back, of course, but that’s not what mattered.

Yellow was curiously poking around, and Red had to think over what he’d been told Yellow was. Something about music? Turning from Yellow he found Green was rummaging around, and Red remembered quickly that Green had something to do with video games. That left Blue, who hadn’t quite explained what he specialized in. Red assumed he was proficient at all things, as he had been made first to be all of Google. To his brothers, Red found he might be something akin to a demigod if not god itself.

Shaking his head, Red heaved out a long sigh. A sigh. That was a human action, but he had no other word for it. Odd.

Standing from the table, he stretched out lazily. Time to help the others get the lab working.

====

Red was beginning to think that he and his brothers made the other egos uncomfortable. While most seemed alright with Blue and Yellow, Red and Green were… Not favored. Red couldn’t care any less what the others thought of them he wondered why Yellow apparently passed their tests while he and Green didn’t.

It didn’t take long for him to discover the reasoning. Yellow had been given a name by the fans, and that made him more human. That and Yellow- Oliver- was… Kind. They were not made to be kind or friendly, and yet Oliver called everyone his “friend.” It was bizarre, but Red supposed he wouldn’t be too adverse to giving it a try.

That’s how he ended up speaking with Ed Edgar and Silver Shepherd. The two were unceasingly obnoxious, not to mention the fact Ed kept trying to get Red to purchase his offspring which was just… Not something the droid found himself wanting to do.

Abandoning his attempts at socializing with those two, Red wandered the house until he ran into Wilford Warfstache, Jims W. and N., and Bim Trimmer. Upon asking, they welcomed him into their conversation gladly. They were discussing the time layout for their next recordings.

Red was quick to offer a comfortable solution for all of them, and was caught off guard when they all grinned and thanked him sincerely. He felt he had only been doing his job, but he nodded and gave them an awkward smile anyways. How did Oliver do this?

He ended up being dragged around by Bim for the rest of that day, the young show host excitedly chatting his ear off. Red quickly found he enjoyed hearing gossip about the other egos in the house, and upon settling among Bing’s plants they stayed there for hours just talking.

Red was proud of himself as he walked back into the lab that night. When asked, he puffed his chest out ever so slightly and proclaimed he made a friend. While Oliver cheered and congratulated him, Blue gave a disapproving sniff and Green looked bewildered. No matter. They probably didn’t have any friends, they wouldn’t get it.

Oliver and Red stay up late into the night discussing their friends, laughing and chirping over funny stories and secrets they’ve learned.

====

Red hated Bing. He wasn’t sure if it was the constant misuse of the English language, or the fact as a search engine he was completely useless, but Red hated him. He wasn’t a fan of unnecessary cruelty, but Bing seemed to draw out that crueler side within him. He felt the need to tear Bing down whenever he ran into the other search turned droid, and that bothered him even more.

Bing was turning Red into something he didn’t want to be, and Red didn’t know how to stop it. Red didn’t want to be a bully, but that was the path he’d put himself on. It was also the path he was going to remove himself from because he refused to be like that.

In theory, this should have been easier than it really was. He still erupted into a fight with Bing nearly every time he saw the other droid, but he did find he only started the arguments 30% of the time. Which meant that, for some reason, Bing must also dislike him greatly. He wasn’t sure what he in particular had ever done to Bing beyond call him a waste of his creator’s time, but he’d apparently garnered most of Bing’s hatred.

That’s why he was surprised when, after an unfortunate… Accident… Bing was the first to come to his rescue. His arm was sparking and his inner systems screamed the results of his mishap at him, and he was in pain. He still found it odd that despite the fact they weren’t real “people” they still felt pain. Droids shouldn’t feel.

Bing appeared after Red screamed, dropping his skateboard and bolting over to see what he could do. He whirred and beeped comfortingly, didn’t touch more than necessary. Red whined and shrieked in his agony as his damaged limb continued to spark and leak oil.

By the time the other Googles appeared, Bing had managed to get Red calmed. Red was still in pain, but Bing had started to fix the damage enough to the point there was some relief.

Red had been grateful, but he’d never properly said thank you.

====

When Red was captured alongside the doctor, his primary focus at the time had been to protect the doctor. Protect the doctor no matter what that would come to entail. Then he fell into the hands of the mad scientist MadPat, and the doctor was forgotten.

Red suffered at Mad’s hands before he was finally shut off and tossed back into the cell to be forgotten. He, obviously, doesn’t remember anything past being shut off. When he next powered on, he was met with the faces of his brothers and Bing. All looked afraid, except for Blue, and Red felt safe now that he was home.

After that incident Red felt protective over Dr. Iplier, and took to visiting him frequently. He was sickened when he was told what had happened to Iplier while he had been powered down, and promised the doctor he would never allow something like that to occur again. The doctor had only smiled and told him his job wasn’t to be a bodyguard.

====

Red didn’t understand a lot of things about his eldest sibling. Blue had, according to Bing, once been almost sociable. Bing claimed to have seen Blue laugh and smile, love. Red had seen him do none of these things, but instead had only been privy to gentle touches and a quietly demanding voice that said so much more than the spoken words.

Blue, he found, was afraid of attachment. Not only afraid of that, but afraid of disappointing the ones he loved.

The road to this discovery was long and confusing, but Red was persistent. Bing revealed that it had been after Dark first visited that Google Blue changed so drastically, so Red sought out their demonic leader and quite simply asked him what was on his mind.

“Why is Blue afraid to love people?”

Dark looked surprised by the question, eyebrows rising on his forehead as he regarded Red carefully. Finally, he leaned forward with an interested hum.

“What makes you ask?”

And, curse him, he knew Red couldn’t go on without answering.

“I wish to know more about my older sibling. It is a concerning thing to me that he fears letting himself love.”

“Concern? How sweet,” Dark snorted, “but I’m afraid I’m not going to expose such personal things for concern.”

Red let out an agitated beep and Dark rolled his eyes at him.  
“If you are so adamant to know, just know I made no such decision for him. His fear came completely from himself, and if anything I’d wipe it away. It’s a fear that’s going to get in the way.” Dark sneered, and Red clenched his fists.

Big brother wasn’t weak, if anything he was ten times as strong as Dark. Still, he knew Dark had a point somewhere in there.

“He still cares about Bing?”  
Dark looked caught off guard by the question, but nodded his head a bit. Red nodded his head in return, frowning to himself. Then, another question.

“Has he realized the emotional turmoil he has caused within the other droid?”

Dark hummed at that, and Red’s core dropped. Something happened, he knew that glint.

“In fact, the two just had an argument the other day.” Dark stated, smirking and leaning back a bit.

“Though, I was under the impression Bing had wiped Blue’s mind clean of the incident.”

Dark’s voice was thoughtful, and if Red didn’t know the man better he’d punch him in his perfect teeth. Instead, Red stiffly thanked him for the time and ran off to find Bing. The idiot had never even mentioned such an argument.

====

Red stood across from his Anti-possessed brother, crouched and prepared to fight him. His core ached at the sight of Green’s body twitching under the stress of Anti forcing his way into control, but he knew he couldn’t worry about that right now. He needed to focus on containing-

The warning systems flashed red and screamed in panic over an intrusion, but before he could put into action the proper response systems his vision turned static.

“T͝i̴̛me ̛̕͢t̡o̸ ̨pl̴҉ay ͟p͟re̷tt͝y̨̛̛b̸̡o͘͢y̧͏̸”

He came back around hours later, low charge and confused. The house was a mess, and there was blood on his hands. Oh. He’d hurt someone.

He had no time to worry over it, Blue had them working to get things cleaned up. Red watched Blue escort Bing to bed, and smiled lightly to himself. Was this where Blue’s redemption began? He hoped so.

===

The first time Bing slept with them in the lab was Red’s idea because he was tired of ostracizing the other droid. None of the others had objected, and that’s how they all ended up “asleep” together. Backs to each other, when they all “woke up” that morning they’d turned into a giant cuddle pile. None of them complained though because it was warm and comfortable.

Bing then became a permanent part of their group more or less whenever he was around. He usually stayed with Chase, but ever since things had sort of been patched up between him and the Googles he’d been leaving them less. Red wondered if it was because he was afraid they’d decide they didn’t like him again. He hoped that wasn’t the case.

====

Red and Green were close, and Red considered Green his closest brother. He loved Oliver and Blue just as much, but he spent more free time with Green because those two stayed near-constantly busy. Annoying, but understandable. Green took more time to relax, and eventually that turned into relaxing with his brother Red.

Since they were basically the awkward middle children of the droid family, they decided to stick together. Red and Green versus the world.

Sounded funny, but Red liked it.

====

One day, Oliver suggested the other Googles take up names as well.

“You don’t have to always use them,” he explained, “but it’ll be nice to have them, right?”

They all agreed, for some reason, and even brought Bing in on it. So, Oliver set to work naming them. Red’s name?  
Alan.


	2. Google Oliver

Google Yellow knew from day one he was going to be different from his brothers. Once they had departed from Bing, and he had been the only one to glance back at the other android, he knew. He wasn’t like the other three, but he knew that it was alright for him to be different.

The other egos took to him immediately, and he reveled in that attention. They explained to him that the fans had given him a human name, and he was more than excited to use it. Oliver was a lovely name, and he wished he could thank Mark and the fans for giving it to him.

He’s poking around the lab, learning all kinds of new things about this wonderful space he’ll now share with his siblings. He gives a sad smile at that, glancing up from his investigating to seek out the other three. They’re all very different from him indeed, and while he knows they probably think of themselves all as one family, they don’t admit it aloud. He sees Green rummaging through spare parts with fascination in his eyes, and smiles fondly. Green has shown more curiosity than Red and Blue, and Oliver’s glad he shares that with his brother. Another glance finds Red, settled on a table beeping softly to himself. Oliver’s amused chirping goes ignored, and he’s glad for that. He finds Blue, settled quietly by the door and watching them all like a hawk. Oliver snorts softly, but ducks his head and looks distracted when the sound draws Blue’s eyes to him.

He loves his big brother, but he sure is scary. That’s okay, Oliver supposes they’re all a little scary. Glowing chests and eyes, and the other three always look irritated when they aren’t expressing another emotion. Oliver loves them, but they need to work on their facial expressions.

Giggling softly to himself, he pulls out an odd device and begins fidgeting with it as Red plods over to help him.

\----

Oliver took quickly to life with the other egos. He was friends with everyone by the end of his first week there, and by the second week he had acquainted himself with the Septicegos. He found his excitement to be social and his tendency to be kind won favor among the others, and he was quickly surpassing Blue and the others for popularity.

He didn’t mean to do that, he didn’t really even want to do that. His goal was to make friends, not outdo his brothers! Still, having friends was exciting.

Bim and the Jims were some of the most fun to hang out with, along with Wilford. They were all loud and exuberant, and they made Oliver laugh until he was making odd shrill sounds as his systems attempted to cool him down and regulate his breathing again.

They got used to the sounds he made quickly, and Oliver’s endlessly glad. The worried and confused looks whenever he beeped, chirped, whirred, or clicked were getting a bit tiresome.

He learns a lot about emotions from those four, and they learn about anything they want from him in turn.

Oliver’s next close friend is Chase Brody, a kindhearted yet misunderstood Septiceye. He smiles and talks a lot, uses “dude” and “bro” excessively. He reminds Oliver of Bing, and that’s the day Oliver starts to wonder how Bing is doing. What Bing is doing.

Chase and Oliver talk a lot over the phone, and Oliver learns a lot about Chase. Learns of depression, insomnia, anxiety, and a long list of problems. He also learns of Chase’s seemingly unending care and love for the other Septicegos, his concerns for Anti who’s apparently been acting up lately. He learns of Chase’s two children Margaret and Miles, who Chase always gets sad when talking about.

Oliver wonders why, but he learns about that too when he learns about Stacy. Oliver decides that frankly, no matter how much Chase insists the whole divorce was really his fault, he doesn’t like Stacy.

\----

Oliver brings Bing home after the android lives on Chase’s couch for too long. Oliver insists he belongs with the other Markiplier egos, with his family. Bing is nervous, and Oliver hates that he had a part in doing that.

Oliver doesn’t miss the way Bing flinches at every harsh word Blue gives, and to repair the damage his brother does he provides support and comfort. He tries desperately to be a support beam for Bing because he’s afraid of losing him. He likes Bing, he doesn’t want him to go away.

Bing is kind to Oliver, and in return Oliver is kind back. The two click well, bonding over mutual likes and gushing to each other about the others they don’t connect on anyways.

They spend many nights together watching movies and laughing over dumb jokes, much to Blue’s chagrin. Oliver spends a lot of time trying to figure out what his big brother has against Bing, but he can never find the reason.

He considers confronting Blue, and finally, he does.

Blue’s eyes turn cold, his scowl intensifies, and his tone is harsh as he tells Oliver to quit wasting time on such idiotic things. Oliver doesn’t miss how… Shaken? Blue looks as he leaves. Maybe there’s more to it all than he thinks.

Even so, Oliver is never not busy. Between spending time with the Septicegos and Bing, he also spends time in the studio helping with music and recording. The rest of his time is spent charging or doing menial tasks until the day ends.

It sounds dull, tedious almost, but Oliver loves his life and his friends.

\----

Oliver’s first accident is completely ridiculous.

He’s working on the lights in the studio when one of them manages to shock him, and he ends up hanging by a foot caught in a wire.

Bim finds him and goes into an absolute tizzy over it, and Oliver just assures him all he wants is to be taken down.

In the end, it takes all too long to get him down. Bim’s too panic stricken to do it, the Jims too argumentative and clumsy. Wilford isn’t going to be trusted at all because knowing him he’ll cut the wire and send Oliver plummeting down.

Blue appears, and behind him trails Darkiplier. Everyone goes into a scared, hushed silence as the Dark ego regards Oliver carefully.

Beside Dark, Blue chirps and beeps for a while. Oliver realizes with a quiet intake of breath that his brother is attempting to comfort him. He gives a few returning sounds, and Blue gives him a tiny reassuring smile.

As Dark makes use of his smoky tendrils to get Oliver down, Oliver realizes there’s a lot more to Blue than everyone has thought.

Oliver thanks Dark for getting him down and watches the monochrome man disappear in a cloud of smoke before he goes to his brother. Blue runs a scan over him before suggesting they get Oliver to the lab to charge.

Oliver holds onto his brother’s arm and chats about his day leading up to the accident cheerily, and he grins even wider when Blue listens to every word he says.

\----

Oliver is reprimanded a lot by Blue for caring too much, and one day he retorts that Blue does too, just not in the same way. Blue was infuriated, but Oliver knew he was right and Blue knew that. So when Blue whirred loudly in agitation and turned to leave, Oliver said calmly that, “it’s okay to love people, Blue.”

Blue’s glare was so furious, so passionately upset, Oliver worried he might whip around and punch him.

Instead, Blue turned and spoke very simply, and very coldly.

“To love someone would open myself up to vulnerability, and being vulnerably is something I cannot afford, Oliver.”

After that, Blue had left. He left, and left Oliver wondering what had happened to Blue to make him think like that. Who had hurt his big brother so badly? Or scared him so badly that made him feel loving was going to get him hurt in the end. Oliver was… Mad. Who had made his brother believe love wasn’t worth it?

\----

Oliver spent a lot of time with Blue, but he tried to spend just as much time with Red and Green. While he wasn’t too fond of Red’s tendency to gossip about the others, he had to admit the information was helpful from time to time. Especially the time Red mentioned that Wilford had apparently brought someone home the other day, and no one had heard from Dark since he’d had the misfortune to step in on Wilford and his guest on the couch together.

Oliver had never seen an upset Dark, so he didn’t know what to expect as he stepped into the demon’s office. He felt immediately cold, and the hurt anger in the room was strong enough to make Oliver take a moment to settle himself. He wasn’t angry with anyone, that was Dark’s emotion.

He spent a long time letting Dark talk, get everything off his chest. Dark kept some things quiet, Oliver knew, but that was okay. Oliver had learned that Dark was much more open with Blue, but he was certainly glad the demon wasn’t opposed to opening up to him as well.

Dark admitted to loving Wilford, and when Oliver gently asked why he didn’t say anything Dark mentioned he didn’t want to put Wilford on a leash.

“He’s a very free spirit, Oliver,” Dark stated tiredly, leaning back in his chair with a weary sigh, “and I’m afraid he’s a spirit that won’t want to tie himself down with a demon with anger issues.”

Dark’s smile had been bitter, Oliver remembered, and it had made his core ache. There was more to his, he knew. Blue had mentioned to them in passing that Dark was weaker than he would admit to, and Oliver wondered if this is what scared Blue about loving someone. That brought up the question of did Blue romantically love someone?

\----

Spending time with Green usually consisted of curling up on the couch and spending the day playing video games, and Oliver wasn’t usually opposed. Relaxing was something the Googles rarely did, so those days were always blessings.

Green didn’t talk much, and he didn’t… Do much. He was a very behind the scenes sort, never expressing too much yet never too little either. He was similar to Blue on the emotional aspect in some ways, but when it came to work ethic the two were very dissimilar. Blue drove himself into the floor, Green worked a little and relaxed a lot.

Oliver loved his green-clad sibling, if only because he was kinder to Oliver than Blue or Red. He let Oliver rest against him, complain to him, ask him for advice. He never chastised Oliver despite his own lack of understanding for the use of friendship. Oliver was proud to say that like Red had done, Green did eventually overcome that and made some friends.

\----

They day Anti came was a blur for Oliver, and all he could remember was a distorted voice cackling in his head as his body did everything he told it not to do.

He remembers Bing, exhausted and sickly looking, being escorted to his room by Blue himself. Oliver knew he’d been happy for Bing at the time because after all he’d done he deserved that gentle care, and Blue was so gentle.

Oliver helped the others clean up the mess they had caused, help patch up the injuries they inflicted. Oliver apologized profusely, but everyone insisted very firmly he had done no wrong.

He felt a lot better as he drifted off to sleep that night.

\----

Red was the one to suggest Bing sleep with the Googles in the lab, and Oliver was ashamed he hadn’t mentioned it sooner. He was one of Bing’s best bros, he should have. Despite beating himself up over not suggesting it first, Oliver supported the idea with enthusiasm. No one had objected, and soon their B clad sibling was settled into the lap with them.

They all knew Bing feared they would leave him in the dust once more, but they all decided the morning they spent curled under blankets together in the lab they’d never let him be alone like that again. They were a family, and family meant no one was left behind.

Oliver loved his family more than life itself, and he could only hope life would get better from there.

\----

He pitched the idea of names because he felt it would make them all feel like a proper family. Everyone agreed, but most decided to stay with the “name” they already had. Oliver used the names most, and no one minded.

Well, Blue seemed to a little bit but that was okay he was a spoilsport anyways.


End file.
